


Happy Birthday, Maa~kun

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Happy Birthday Maa~kun, I love you Mao, M/M, grab a box of tissues, ritsumao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: Happy Birthday, Maa~kun. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world.





	Happy Birthday, Maa~kun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Mao! Also sorry... It is recommended to listen to Mayonaka no Nocturne during the climax! Enjoy!

-Isara Mao: Age 8-

   
“Alright Mao, dear. Blow out the candles.” Mao’s mother spoke tenderly.

“Happy Birthday, Maa~kun!” a cute, red-eyed boy said cheerfully next to Mao.

“Here goes!” Mao took a deep breath and blew out the eight candles that were on his cake. Cheers from his various friends around the room surrounded him.

The boy next to him came up to his face. “What did you wish for, Maa~kun?”

Mao tilted his head and put a finger on his chin. “Mmmm… if I said what I wished for, it won’t come true right?”

The raven-haired boy next to him kept pressing him. “Did your wish have anything to do with me?”

“Ricchan! My wish isn’t just about you.” Mao replied back, smiling at his other friends at the table.

The boy, known as Ricchan, frowned. “I guess I’ll leave then.” He got up from the table.

“Oh, Ritsu-kun, going so soon?” Mao’s mother questioned, holding a four-year-old girl in her arms.

Ritsu didn’t answer. In his mind, he was hoping that whatever Mao wished for, was about him and wishing that they would stay together forever.

Ritsu tiptoed to put his hand on the door handle when a load voice from the living room called out to him.

“Ricchan! Ricchan wait!” Mao rushed over to him, a little out of breath. “Why are you leaving? You’re staying until we eat the cake and open presents right?”

Ritsu looked downwards, a tear running down his chubby cheek.

Mao’s mother looked shocked. “Mao, what happened? Did you say something mean to him?”

Mao looked confused. He shook his head. “I didn’t say anything mean. I think.”

Ritsu sniffled. “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun.” Ritsu said again, but this time, it was more melancholic.

“Ricchan?” Mao questioned. His eyes were filled with worry. Worried that his new friend that he had made recently, when he moved into this home, didn’t like him anymore. Mao started to sniffle.

Ritsu’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to make Mao feel sad. “Maa~kun?”

Mao grabbed ahold of Ritsu’s shirt and blinked tears away from his eyes. “Do you hate me now?”

Ritsu shook his head hard. “No, I like Maa~kun! I like Maa~kun a lot!” Ritsu wiped Mao’s tears away from his eyes.

“Then why are you leaving? Did I say something wrong?” Mao asked.

Ritsu turned his head away and pouted. “It’s because you said that your wish wasn’t about me.”

Mao blinked as he stared at Ritsu. “I didn’t say that my wish wasn’t about you. I said that it wasn’t _just_ about you. My wish was for everyone.”

Ritsu once again felt sadness wash over him. He mumbled softly. “I was hoping you’d wish that we’d be together forever.”

“Of course I did! I wished that I could remain friends with everyone forever.” Mao responded back.

In Ritsu’s mind, that wasn’t good enough for him. He shook his head again. “No!” He yelled back. “You have to wish that we’ll be together forever or it’ll never happen!”

Ritsu blinked back tears and rubbed his eyes. “All I want is for us to be together, no one else.”

Mao was taken aback by that response. He may be only eight-years-old, but he wasn’t stupid. “Ricchan, just because my wish wasn’t just about you, doesn’t mean you’re not part of it. I mean, I want to be friends with everyone, not just you.”

Mao’s mother put a hand on his tiny shoulder. “Mao, dear.” She leaned down next to his ear. “Tell him what he wants to hear.”

Mao rolled his tiny emerald-green eyes and sighed. “Alright, alright. I give up. I lied. I wished that you and I could be together forever, Ricchan.” He took Ritsu’s hands in his own tiny ones.

Ritsu looked up with eyes that shown as bright as a ruby. “Really? You mean it?” Mao gave a firm nod, and the next thing he knew, Ritsu had thrown himself on him.

“Thank You, Maa~kun! I promise I’ll be with you forever!” Ritsu wiped his nose and smiled. “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun!”

Mao smiled. Although it was a sort of lie, he’s happy that Ritsu is happy again and won’t leave. “Thanks, Ricchan!”

   
-Mao: Age 11-

   
“Maa~kun!” Ritsu said, draping himself on top of Mao.

Mao shrugged him off. “Come on Ricchan, stop it! You can be pretty heavy, you know.”

Ritsu shrugged. He fished out an item from his backpack. “Here, Maa~kun, for you.”

Mao turned towards him. Seeing birthday wrapping paper in Ritsu’s hand, he figured it was his birthday gift for this year.

“Thanks, Ricchan! You know, you could have waited until after school was over to hand it to me.” Mao said even though he was rather happy to receive the gift.

“Better I do this now before I forget later.” Ritsu replied back, yawning.

“Don’t tell me you’re sleeping in class again.” Mao threatened, his fingers pawing at the wrapping paper.

Getting frustrated he let out a growl. “Ricchan, what exactly did you get me, and why is it so hard to remove the wrapping paper?”

Ritsu gave a smirk with a tiny fang peeping out of his mouth. “It’s something you’ve been wanting for a while. Also, I didn’t have any masking tape or washi tape on me so I used glue instead.”

Mao sighed. “I guess I’ll open it later. What is it though? It’s huge, and you had this in your bag? Did you even carry any of your school books?”

Ritsu once again drapes his body on top of Mao. “Hehe… don’t worry, I have my books.”

Mao rolled his eyes. He picked up Ritsu fully, and nestled him onto his back. “Don’t complain if it’s bumpy.”

Ritsu hid a smile, and just nuzzled his face into Mao’s neck. “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun.”

Mao shivered from how cold Ritsu’s breath was. Nevertheless, he was happy that Ritsu has finally acknowledged what today was. “Thanks, Ricchan!” He replied back, but of course, the only thing he heard was soft snores.

   
-Mao: Age 14-

   
Creeping into the room from the window, Ritsu dusted off his pants. He spots Mao snoring lightly on the bed. Chuckling to himself, he quietly tiptoed over to the bed, and slowly climbed up.

It was at that time a hand roughly grabbed ahold of his wrist and made him topple over with a scream.

“Shh! Do you want to wake the whole house up?” Mao hushed him, looking rather cross.

Ritsu whined. “But I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday, Maa~kun.”

Mao’s face softened up, and he sighed. “Honestly, couldn’t you have waited until later, like…7 hours from now?”

The red-eyed boy shook his head. “No way. It has to be now.” He pointed at the clock.

Mao cocked an eyebrow. “Just because it’s midnight now, doesn’t mean you have to actually come over to tell me happy birthday on the dot.”

Ritsu huffed. “Of course I do! If I don’t, someone else will beat me to it.” His face flushed a little.

Mao noticed and frowned. “See? Aren’t you getting sick from going outside when it’s still dark and cold out?” Standing up, he grabbed a throw blanket from his chair and slung it around Ritsu’s back and shoulders.

“I’m not…” Ritsu wanted to retort, but he liked the attention Mao was giving him, so he let it slide. He positioned himself on Mao’s bed, and held the blanket up to hide his face.

Mao situated himself back on the bed, next to Ritsu and turned to face him. “Well?” He asked.

Ritsu grumbled a little, as he was quite content in that moment. “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun.” He looked up, and smiled at the redhead beside him.

Mao, not having the heart to be upset, smiled back. “Thanks Ricchan. So, what sort of present did you come up with this year?”

Ritsu cocked his head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?” He answered back with a question.

Mao sighed. “Well, last year it was a cake you made, even though it looked bad, it tasted good. The year before that you proclaimed yourself to be a vampire and got me a bat plush doll.”

“Which you still have sitting on your desk to this day.” Ritsu chimed in, grinning.

It was Mao’s turn to blush a little. “Ge…getting back to the question at hand. What is it this year?”

Ritsu hummed and looked up at the ceiling. “This year, your birthday falls on a weekend, so…”

“So…” Mao repeated.

Ritsu smiled genuinely. “This year, you get to spend the whole day with me. I don’t have anything physical to give you this year, so make do with me instead.”

Mao laughed. “Geez Ritsu, if we did that, it’d be the same as practically every other day of the year!”

“Yeah, but this is different.” Ritsu spoke softly. Mao stopped laughing when he heard how soft Ritsu was speaking.

“How is it any different?” Mao asked, leaning his body on Ritsu’s.

Ritsu looked over at Mao and let out a small fang. “It’s your birthday, Maa~kun. Today you call the shots. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Even if it’s homework, bleh.”

Mao’s mouth opened wide. He honestly did not expect that sort of a birthday present this year. Ritsu could have easily given him one of those “I’ll do anything you want for the day” coupons and he would have been happy with that. But to actually hear Ritsu say that he’ll do anything kind of made Mao feel slightly happy.

Smiling, he tapped his head against Ritsu’s. “Thanks Ricchan.”

“Maa~kun.” Ritsu said, sleepily. Mao replied back with a ‘hmm’ of his own. “I like you. More than anyone in this world.”

Mao took a peek at Ritsu and noticed that he had already fallen asleep. Mao smiled softly, “Thanks, Ritsu.”

   
-Mao: Age 16-

   
“I’m sorry!” Mao apologized, bowing his head, even though he was talking on the phone.

On the other side of the line was Ritsu, listening to Mao’s apologies. Frowning, he asked, “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

Scratching his head, “Well, you know how my birthday is tomorrow right?” Mao explained.

Ritsu smiled at the thought. “Yeah, there is something I want to tell you tomorrow.”

“About that, seems like my family decided to go on a trip for my birthday this year, so I won’t be able to celebrate with you this time.” Mao said apologetically.

“Ahh. I see. There’s no helping it then. Your present can wait until next year then.” Ritsu chuckled, grinning from his side of the receiver.

Mao pleaded. “Aww, come on. You can still give me a present when I get back in a week.”

“No can do, Maa~kun. It’ll wait till next year. Promise that you’ll give your time to me for your birthday next year.” Ritsu requested, looking through his window towards Mao’s room.

“Alright. Next year, I’ll definitely spend my birthday with you. It’s a promise.” Mao said with confidence, while he was trying to get his suitcase to close properly.

“Maa~kun.”

Mao stopped his advances on the suitcase, and sat on his bed. “Hmm?” Looking through his window, all he could see was a big tree right in the middle between their houses.

“You remember that birthday wish you made years ago?” Ritsu asked.

Mao thought about it, and smiled. “Yeah, I do remember that wish. What about it?”

Ritsu looked at an old picture in an album from Mao’s birthday. “I was wondering if that was still your wish, even now? Or has your wish changed?” His finger’s ghosted the picture.

Mao took time to think about his answer. Sure, in the past he kept saying that was his wish every year because doing so would make Ritsu happy, and in turn, Ritsu wouldn’t leave him. However, after the many years that had passed, that wish that started out as a lie actually turned out to be a true wish.

Mao answered, “Yeah. It’s still my wish, even now.”

Ritsu smiled from the other side of the receiver. “I’m glad.” He took a deep breath and continued, “Maa~kun. I love you. More than anyone else in this world.”

Ritsu confessed, ears turning red. Even though he said he would wait till next year, he still said it anyways.

Of course, in Mao’s point of view, it was just another one of those things that Ritsu always says to get what he wants. “Sure, Thanks Ritsu. I have to hang up if I’m gonna be wrestling with this bag all night long.”

Ritsu chuckled. “Alright… Ah! One more thing, Maa~kun!”

With silence on the other end, Ritsu said, “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun.” Smiling, even though Mao can’t see it.

Mao smiled back, knowing Ritsu was smiling at the other end. “Thanks, Ricchan!”

   
-Mao: Age 18 (Present Day)-

   
Humming in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning, Ritsu was taking out pans, bowls, ingredients, and the like.

Today was the day he was going to spend the entire time with Mao. He could barely contain his happiness, as this was going to be a special birthday for the both of them.

Looking towards his side, he spots the special gift that he is giving to Mao this year. A small, red box with a ring inside, with Ritsu and Mao’s initials on the inside, and pretty cherry blossoms and roses engraved on the outside of it. He was definitely going to confess to Mao this time, and he’s going to make sure that Mao understands it.

“Ritsuu~~ You’re quite early today. This isn’t like you.” Ritsu’s brother, Rei, yawned as he came into the kitchen.

Ritsu growled and turned around with a spatula in hand. “Don’t you dare come in here and contaminate everything you pesky bug!”

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun, alright?” Rei smiled, before heading back up to his room.

~~~

Light snores could be heard coming from Mao’s room. A light tapping of feet scampered in. “Onii-chan…Onii-chan!”

Moaning, Mao moved around in his bed before he blinked an eye open. “What is it?” Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Onii-chan!” His younger sister congratulated him.

“Thanks.” Mao said, petting her on the head.

“Aren’t you excited for today? You’re going to be hanging out with Ritsu right?” His younger sister asked.

Mao raised an eyebrow. “No. I’m not spending my birthday with Ritsu this year. I’ve been invited to hang out with Trickstar for my birthday, so I’m going to be with them.”

His younger sister frowned. She remembered that he said he was going to hang out with Ritsu this year for his birthday to make up for last year. “But last year you…”

Before she could say anymore, Mao interjected. “I feel like I just need to spend time with other people. I spend my birthday practically every year with Ritsu. I just need to do something different.” He went into the bathroom to wash his face, and prep himself for the day ahead.

~~

Ritsu looked at his creation with utmost pride. This has probably been the first time he has decorated a cake, and it actually looked decent. The words, “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun” were written on there, as well as a small drawing of Mao and Ritsu with a heart between them underneath it. Smiling to himself, he couldn’t wait to give this to Mao, and hear his thoughts.

However, things weren’t as super peachy as he was hoping it would be.

After ringing the doorbell at the Isara’s household, Mao’s mother had opened the door. Ritsu smiled politely and asked if Mao was ready to hang out.

Mao’s mother definitely looked worried and frowned. “I’m sorry Ritsu, dear. Mao left about fifteen minutes ago. He said that he would be celebrating his birthday with his Trickstar unit.”

Ritsu furrowed his brows in confusion. “But, we had made plans to hang out all day today. I even made him a cake that even looks good.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe you can find him with his friends? I think he said he was going to the arcade, then the café.” Mao’s mother tried to give him some hope.

Ritsu looked down at the cake that was in his hands. “Alright, I’ll see if I can find him. It’s pretty important that he gets this cake and the present this year.”

Ritsu bowed and left to search for Mao.

~~~

“Hey Hey! Where should we go after the arcade?” A very hyper Subaru asked the squad.

“Settle down Akehoshi. We haven’t even arrived at the arcade yet, and you’re already thinking about where to go next.” Hokuto hmphed, and crossed his arms.

Subaru turned around, all smiles. “Yeah, but it’s always best to know where we’re going after. Sari~~!! Let’s check out the crane games!” He pulled along Mao.

Mao just let himself get caught with the flow. It felt nice to catch up with the guys and just have some fun without having to worry about rehearsals and lives.

At that time, Mao’s pants started to vibrate. Reaching for his phone, he saw about six text messages from Ritsu. He sighed, and put it back in his pants pocket without reading a single one.

About an hour later, Mao stopped his gaming to take a break. He sat on the side next to Makoto who was also working up a sweat. Looking at his phone once more, there were another 12 messages and 1 voice message. He sighed a little too loudly that even Makoto could hear it.

“Is something the matter Isara-kun?” Makoto asked, worried for his friend.

Mao wiped some sweat off his face and replied with a one of those ‘everything’s alright’ faces. “Yeah, it’s nothing. Its just Ritsu messaging me non-stop.”

Makoto wore a frown on his face. “Maybe you should at least answer one of them? Maybe he’s trying to reach you.”

Mao sighed. “Yeah, that’s the thing. I really want to hang with you guys today. I’ll hang out with him later if I want to.” Mao checked at least the voice message to see what Ritsu is up to. “Basically it’s Ritsu asking me where I am and how long I’ll be out. I guess I can reply to him and say I’ll be back home around dinner time.”

Makoto felt worry coming up in his stomach for some reason. “I guess that’s okay. I just hope he won’t like stalk you to a certain point.” He shivered just thinking about what happened with Izumi before.

Mao rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, he’s not like that. Anyways, let’s get back to the others and then head somewhere else.”

~~~

“Why don’t we head to a café? We can get some cakes there!” Subaru chimed in, happily. He put his arms around Mao and Hokuto and started dragging them towards a nearby café.

Makoto sweat-dropped. He looked around him feeling like someone was watching, but decided to let it pass.

At the café, Trickstar gathered around a round table. Each person had a slice of cake and either coffee or tea.

Mao’s phone had not stopped buzzing, and was starting to get on Subaru’s nerves. “Sari~~~ Why don’t you just turn your phone off already? The vibrating is getting annoying.”

“Sorry about that.” Mao sighed for like, maybe the third or fourth time that day.

Hokuto frowned. “Isara, why don’t you just invite Sakuma to just hang with us? I mean, isn’t that what he wants to do anyways?”

Mao let out a groan. “Sure, I can invite him, but I don’t want to. I literally spend my birthday with him every year. Sometimes it’s nice to get out and hang out with other people.”

Hokuto pat Mao on the back in reassurance. Subaru then held another slice of cake out to Mao with a single candle on it.

“Happy Birthday, Sari! Make a wish and blow out the candle!” Subaru beamed a smile.

Mao smiled. “Thanks guys, for hanging out with me.” At that time, before Mao could make a wish, his phone once again started vibrating. Ritsu was calling him again, and this time he has had it. Mao threw out another sigh. “This year, I wish that Ritsu would just leave me alone!” He blew out the candle and when he looked up, he saw the scared looks that Makoto and Hokuto were giving him.

Mao heard a soft thud coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw something that he wished that he never had to see.

Raven-hair covered the front of the boy’s face. His ruby-red eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs. Tears were threatening to leak out of the corners of his eyes. His whole body trembled, causing him to drop the cake box that he so neatly prepared.

Mao widened his eyes in fear. “Ritsu!” He stood up and nearly tripped over himself. “I can ex-…”

“Save it!” Ritsu interrupted. His eyes radiated anger; you could even see flames flickering in them. “So were you lying to me when you said that you would promise to spend your birthday with me this year? Perhaps you always lied about your birthday wish every year.” Ritsu was livid.

Mao wasn’t sure what to say, or how to even explain things. “No! You’re wrong about that! I always wish for the same thing every year. Just that you really kept bothering me today and I wanted to hang out with my friends.” He was trying to calm Ritsu down, carefully.

Ritsu didn’t buy any of that. He gripped his hands into fists. “So is that your wish this year? Congrats, wish granted.” He took the other package he was holding and threw it at Mao.

“Take it. Do whatever you want with it. Throw it away for all I care. After all, you probably never wanted us to be together.” Ritsu’s voice cracked. Tears streaming down his face.

Mao shook visibly. His thoughts weren’t even in the present time. He was remembering the time when Ritsu was going to leave his eighth birthday party. His mom made him lie about his wish to keep Ritsu from leaving then.

“Ritsu…Ritsu wait!” Mao’s voice also trembled. He tried to grab ahold of Ritsu’s wrist, but Ritsu backed away from him.

“Forget it!” Ritsu seethed. He turned tail and ran out of the café.

~~~

Mao fell to the floor in shock and despair. He never thought that Ritsu would ever back away from him.

Makoto crouched down to him. “Isara-kun? Are you alright, do you need help standing up?” His eyebrows creased in worry.

Subaru huffed. “Jeez, what was his problem? He acted as if it was his birthday, not Sari’s.” He said while pouting, crossing his arms.

Hokuto tapped him on the head to reprimand him. “Shut it. Now’s not the time for that.” He turned towards Mao and kneeled down. “I apologize. Perhaps I shouldn’t have mentioned him to begin with.” Hokuto said, while trying to help Mao up.

Mao eyed the cake box on the floor. His trembling hands picked it up and put it on the table. After opening the box, Mao’s eyes widened in surprise. It was probably the most beautiful cake that Ritsu had ever made. A single tear landed on the cake. He felt bad, he really did.

He grabbed his fork from the table and took a piece of the cake. Even though it was damaged due to the fall, it still looked decent and tasted really, really good. He grabbed another bite, and another, while tears just cascaded down his cheeks.

About a few minutes later, Mao had received a message on his phone. He had assumed it might have been Ritsu, but the sender was definitely not him.

“Hey, isn’t that what was all the trend last year? You know, getting a message from the past in the future?” Subaru questioned, excitedly wanting to know what exactly the message was.

Mao saw the sender as ‘From the Past’ and opened the message. The message read: _To the me in the future, don’t forget you promised Ricchan to spend your birthday with him this year since you were unable to spend it with him last year._

Mao froze. He realized how much of an idiot he was. He finally remembered the conversation he had with Ritsu last year, and the promise that he made. Dang it! Even his sister remembered the promise.

He was about to stand up to look for Ritsu when something dropped to the floor. He then remembered the other package that Ritsu had thrown at him. Opening the bag, he spotted a card and a velvet red box inside. He carefully took the card out first, and unconsciously read it out loud. “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun. I love you more than anyone in this world. Please accept this present.”

Carefully, he opened the small box. He gasped and his eyes widened in surprise. He definitely had not expected there to be a ring, and a very beautiful ring at that. He carefully took the ring out and inspected it. He saw the engraved cherry blossoms, which reminded him of the Sakura Fes, and there were roses, which reminded him of Ritsu’s Fleur-de-lis live. Then he saw the initials in the inside of the ring.

He started to choke up. He was sobbing to the point that he forgot that the rest of Trickstar was even there. He put the ring on, and was not surprised that it actually fit. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it quick.

He started to run out of the café when he turned around. “Sorry guys, I, uh…I have to go.” He said before continuing out of the door.

“Good Luck, Isara-kun.” Makoto prayed, as he saw Mao leave the vicinity.

~~~

Running around like crazy, he called out for Ritsu. He felt like a fool, but he had to make things right. He was worried that Ritsu would really leave him this time, and that the birthday wish that he genuinely wished for as of recent years would no longer hold Ritsu to him.

“Ritsu!! Ritsuuu~~!!” He kept calling out. He didn’t want to give up. He stopped to take a breath not realizing that he had just stepped onto on-coming traffic. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of a horn that made him look up and turn his head to the side.

Mao froze in fear. The only thing that he was thinking about was that he would never get to apologize to Ritsu. That he wouldn’t be able to tell Ritsu that he loved him. That he would never get to tell Ritsu…

But his thoughts couldn’t be completed. A voice rang through his head. “Maoooo! You idiot!!” He could hear Ritsu, but he was just frozen solid. Mao had been waiting for the impending doom of the vehicle hitting him, but it never came.

Instead a soft touch from fingers pushed him away from the on-coming car. Not realizing what was actually happening, he didn’t snap out of it until his body hit the pavement and he heard a loud screech. He flinched at the pain in his arm, but as soon as he saw what was in front of him, the pain no longer mattered.

There, before him, was Ritsu. The raven-haired boy’s body was lying on the pavement with blood seeping.

Mao shakingly crawled over to him. “Ri…Ritsu?” He was terrified. Wasn’t he the one that was supposed to be hit? So why was Ritsu…

Ritsu’s head was dripping with blood. The clothes he wore were stained with red. “Ritsu…Ritsu!” Mao cried out to him.

Mao cradled Ritsu’s head in his arms. Ritsu opened his eyes slightly. He coughed out a little bit of blood. “Maa…kun…” He said, slowly, reaching a shaky hand up to caress Mao’s cheek.

“Are you hurt?” Ritsu said, voice cracking horribly. Mao shook his head and sniffled.

“Why…why did you save me?” Mao questioned while surveying the damage that was done to Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled gently. “That’s obvious. I love you. More than anything or anyone in this world.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Mao continued to shake is head profusely. “Ritsu…No…don’t leave me.” Mao sobbed harder, hugging Ritsu to him. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry Ritsu, forgive me.”

Ritsu still continued to smile. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s my fault for ruining your birthday. I’m sorry.” His eyes were starting to blur from the blood dripping into them, as well as tears welling up.

Mao held onto Ritsu gently and tenderly. He thought to himself, ‘Please god, please! Let me take my wish back! Please, please let Ritsu stay with me forever like I always had wished for.’ He placed his forehead on top of Ritsu’s. Very softly, he whispered the words, “I love you.”

Ritsu heard it, even though it sounded muffled to his ears now. “Maa~kun.” He softly spoke. Mao looked up into Ritsu’s beautiful, ruby-red eyes. “Happy Birthday, Maa~kun.” Ritsu managed to say before he had closed his eyes. His hands drooped, and his body went limp.

Mao widened his eyes. “Ritsu…Ritsu!!” He called out, again and again. “Ricchan, please! Open your eyes!” He begged, “Please don’t…don’t leave me. I love you, please…” His voice started to crack. He gently caressed Ritsu’s cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. He then proceeded to kiss Ritsu’s lips. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ritsu…forgive me.” He kept saying over and over again.

It seemed like forever but the sound of sirens finally appeared. The last thing Mao said before passing out himself was, “I wish for us to be together forever.”

~~~

-6 Months Later-

  
“Knock, Knock!” a voice came from the hallway. A redhead peeked around the corner of the door and grinned.

The raven-haired boy who was lying in the hospital bed looked up and beamed brightly. “Maa~kun!!”

“Sorry I couldn’t come any sooner, but I managed to get here before visiting time was over.” Mao apologized, putting his hands together in a prayer.

The raven-haired shook his head and went to sit up in the bed. “I’m glad you came! I was worried that I was going to by myself today.”

“Aww, don’t say that Ricchan. You know that I’ll always find a way to make it here.” Mao said, reaching over to pull a chair closer to the bed.

“Did you get it? Did you get it?” Ritsu questioned excitedly, looking around Mao’s body.

Mao laughed. “Calm down! It’s here, It’s in this bag here.” Mao pulled a bag from his side that had the name of a bakery on it. “I got exactly what you wanted. Fresh Strawberry Cheesecake with whipped cream.”

Ritsu happily settled himself on the edge of the bed. Mao took out a couple of paper plates and forks for them to use. He put one slice on each of the plates, and handed one to Ritsu. “Here you go, don’t drop it.”

Ritsu giggled happily. “I’m glad I can spend this day with you. It is my birthday, right?” Ritsu questioned, tilting his head.

Mao smiled and looked at Ritsu gently. “Yeah, it’s your birthday.” He clutched his ring that he had hanging on a necklace chain.

It had been three months after the incident when Ritsu had woken up from a comatose state. The doctors weren’t really sure if he was going to make it and was rather surprised when he had awoke. Upon examination, they had found out that Ritsu had lost pretty much most of his memories. The Ritsu that is here now thinks that he is six-years-old.

During the beginning of his comatose state, many friends had come to visit. Eventually, over time, they visits had dwindled down. The only ones who still came were Mao and his brother, Rei. Rei told Mao that it wasn’t necessary for him to help Ritsu at all and that it shouldn’t be an obligation. However, for Mao, taking care of Ritsu is second nature, and also this wasn’t an obligation. Mao wanted to help, wanted to look after Ritsu.

When Ritsu had woken up, Mao was glad. He cried and cried against Ritsu, and yet… Ritsu had no recollection as to who Mao was. Mao was shocked, but he learned to understand that Ritsu was in a time where they had yet to meet. Mao had reintroduced himself and told Ritsu that he was a special friend.

“This is delicious! Thanks, Maa~kun!” Ritsu ate happily. Mao smiled, and also took a bite of the cake. He’s right. It really was delicious.

When Mao looked up again he saw Ritsu’s face covered in strawberry syrup and whipped cream. He snorted. He grabbed a napkin and helped wipe Ritsu’s face clean.

“Maa~kun?” Ritsu asked, eyes curiously looking at a box inside of another bag. “What’s that?”

The redhead looked over to where Ritsu was looking. Ahh, that bag with a black velvet box inside. Mao reached inside the bag and took the box out. He stared at his for a bit before he smiled.

“Remember when you asked me about the ring I wear around my neck? I told you that it was from a very important person to me. You seemed to really be enthralled with it, so I got you a similar one.” Mao explained, handing the box over to Ritsu.

Ritsu’s eyes sparkled. “Can I open it? Can I?” When Mao nodded, he opened the box slowly. Inside was a beautifully crafted ring with music notes engraved on the band. The inside of the ring was engraved with the names Ritsu and Mao and the words _Forever Together_.

Eyes opened wide, and mouth agape, Ritsu couldn’t have been more speechless. “It’s pretty! It’s really pretty! It’s for me?”

Mao couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s your birthday present. Here, I bought a chain for you to put it on so you can wear it around your neck too.” Mao reached over to take the ring, and pulled it through the chain.

He stood up so that he could help put it around Ritsu’s neck. “There, now we match.” Mao smiled.

Ritsu played with the ring around his neck and beamed happily. “Thank You, Maa~kun! Thank You!” He reached over to hug Mao around the waist.

Mao pat Ritsu on the head. In his mind, he was really saying other things to Ritsu. ‘Ritsu, Happy Birthday! Do you want a piggyback ride? Or do you want to just sleep in today? I can do your chores for you, and maybe your homework too.’ But those words could never really be said anymore.

Mao whispered, “I love you. More than anyone or anything in this world.” He placed a soft kiss on the top of Ritsu’s head.

“Hmm?” Ritsu looked up, wondering what Mao was saying.

Mao leaned down and placed his forehead against Ritsu’s. “Happy Birthday, Ricchan” He said with such sincerity.

Ritsu smiled and quickly pecked Mao’s lips. Mao backed away in shock and surprise. His fingers ghosted over the touch of Ritsu’s lips on his.

“Was I not supposed to?” Ritsu asked, worried he did something wrong.

Mao shook his head and smiled. “It’s alright. Thanks.”

Ritsu smiled happily. “Maa~kun?”

“Yeah?” Mao leaned on the bed, resting his chin in one of his hands.

“I love you! More than anyone or anything in this world! On your birthday, I’ll make you cake!” Ritsu said happily.

Mao couldn’t stop himself from tearing up. Big droplets landed on the bed. “Thanks Ricchan. I’ll look forward to it.” Wiping a tear from his eye, smiling.

Ritsu frowned, but seeing Mao smile had made his frown disappear. He leaned up on the bed and motioned for Mao to sit beside him.

Mao climbed up on the bed and nestled himself next to Ritsu. He had forgotten how warm it is to be next to Ritsu. Unconsciously, he leaned his head against Ritsu’s shoulder. Ritsu didn’t say anything, and he realized that soft snores were coming from him.

Mao chuckled softly. Ritsu may not have the memories that they both shared, but Ritsu was still Ritsu after all. Ritsu will always be his Ritsu, and he’ll always treasure the memories that they had both shared forever. Now is the time to make new memories, memories that they’ll both be able treasure once more.

“Thank you for granting my wish.” Mao whispered, and closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mao! >_<... I promise that the next one-shot, it'll be a more happier one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This has been running around in my head for practically a year! Also...I love Ricchan!! <3
> 
> Feel free to talk enstars w/ me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xkiyominationx)!


End file.
